A World of Suffering
by odross323
Summary: 17 year old Olivia finally finds a place she can call home in this world of disease and agony. After four years of being on her own with no friends and no family, she meets Carl and they are instantly connected. With tragedy and heartbreak, and love and companionship, they all cope together in this world of suffering.
1. Trust

It was probably night time.

I couldn't really see or hear anything except the growls in the dark and the occasional twig snap of a passing walker.

I was in a tree. Yeah, a tree…and…up ahead was some sort of fenced up neighborhood with a group of survivors in it. I hoped.

I was in the middle of a herd and saw the people shouting and grabbing weapons. It had been long since I had been in a group. It had been long since I had seen a friend or a family member. It had been four years. _Four years_. I was thirteen and now I'm seventeen and I haven't had a friend in four years. I'd forgotten what it was like to talk to somebody and smile and laugh and…what was I doing to myself.

After the group demolished the herd, I approached the gate with a hand on my gun – just in case. They all looked up and raised their weapons at me.

"Who are you and what do ya want?" the redneck with the crossbow asked me.

"My names Olivia and I'd like to join your group, if you're askin' for a straight up answer." I said.

"Well are ya armed?"

"Yeah, but I don't plan on usin' what I got."

"I'll let ya in but we are gon' have to keep an eye on ya... Gon' have to talk to the runners of this place."

"Sounds reasonable. Can I ask ya where I am?"

"You're in Georgia kid. Where ya from?"

"Indiana. Been travelin' alone four years and a little more. Y'all are the first people I've come across in a year maybe. Gets lonely, ya know?"

"Hmm…Well we'll getcha settled somewhere nice and getcha somethin' ta eat."

"Thank ya, sir."

"No problem, kid."

I looked around and saw a kid about my age. I was pretty confident for bein' alone for four years, 'cause I walked right up to him. "What's your name? I'm Olivia."

"My name's Carl. You aren't from here, are ya?"

"Nope. I was gonna ask if you could show me around. You're the only person here my age and I need someone to be around. Maybe you'll understand me a bit better. I can understand if ya don't want to be around me, but I'd appreciate it."

"Sure. I can be the first friend you've had in your four years alone…if that's okay?"

"That's perfect."

I was started to take a liking to this boy that I'd only met five minutes ago…maybe it was me bein' alone all that time. Maybe it was his kind words and sweet eyes. Maybe he likes me back? I can't ever know, I don't got that much confidence…

* * *

This girl named Olivia. With the sweet accent and big brown eyes. With the slim perfect body and long brown hair. The tanned girl with the cowgirl boots. Yeah, her. I liked her.

I didn't really know her though, and I'm pretty sure she didn't like me… After all she hadn't been around people in years. It wouldn't hurt to try I guess. I mean come on, it's the Zombie Apocalypse – what did I have to lose?

I led Olivia back to my place that I shared with my dad. We had an extra room and she would fit right in. I hoped she didn't think I was weird.

"Um, dad, this is, uh, Olivia…and um, she's gonna stay in the uh, back room if that's…if that's okay," I managed.

"Gee whiz Carl! Spit it out!" My dad teased, making my cheeks turn red.

Olivia laughed, "Well, sir, would it be alright? I mean the mister with the crossbow said he'd have to talk to people about me stayin' here but I, I mean it's your decision I can sleep outside if ya want."

"Outside? No you can stay here and um, get settled. Where are you from?"

"Indiana. Been on my own for four years."

"_Four years? Indiana? _Wow, you've come a long way."

"Yes sir. Glad to find a decent group…ain't too big, ain't too small. Hope I fit right on in here."

"Well I'm glad to hear that…Go on back and get settled down and come on down to the group house and meet everyone. We'll getcha something to eat. Carl, why don't ya help her?"

I was more than happy to. "Okay, sure. You can shower up and put your stuff away if you want," I told Olivia.

"Thank you sir, and thanks Carl," Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome girl, and you can call me Rick," my dad said as he left the room.

I showed Olivia her room and showed her the shower. I got some of Beth's old clothes she left for Judith for her to change into and left her to do that. About thirty minutes later she walked out. Naked.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I ain't really embarrassed anymore…Bein' alone four years does that to ya I guess. I came to ask for a towel."

I looked up at her. She had a beautiful body. Not hot, but beautiful and fit. She was confident with every word she said, and every step she took. She was naturally pretty, and I didn't feel ashamed to look at her. She had an aura that was comfortable and calming. It made me feel shameless and young and innocent. I wasn't embarrassed. I was trusted by a person who hadn't been able to trust anyone for years. I quickly grabbed the towel and she got dressed.

While she was brushing her hair, she stopped and turned around to meet my gaze. "You like, me don't ya boy?"

I blushed. "Huh? I mean..I mean…"

"I like you boy. Carl. I do. I trust you and I feel comfortable around you. My only friend in this world of suffering."

"I like you too," I managed.

"Good." She leaned down and kissed my cheek.


	2. It Was Love

**This chapter contains ****SPOILERS from ALL seasons!**** Read at your own risk! **

* * *

Hand in hand, Carl and I walked to meet the group. I walked inside and we quickly let go of each other's hands, not wanting anyone to know about us…or what will become of us. Everyone looked at me and stared, but they quickly smiled and welcomed me in. I met everyone; Daryl, Rick, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Michonne, Tyrese, and Sasha. They welcomed me to the group with open arms.

"Well, looks like we've come to a decision…you can join us. Ya seem to be a good addition to tha group, so we are glad ta have ya join!" Daryl told me.

"I have a meal set out for you in the kitchen. Actually I have a meal set out for everybody so get in here and eat!" Carol informed.

Everybody piled in the big room with all the tables and chairs and lined up to get bowls of hot stew. It smelled _delicious_. I sat down at a table and Carl quickly joined me and we talked about the camp and everyone in it. A girl named Beth who was not much older than Carl and I sat down with us.

"Hi! You must be the new girl. I'm Beth, Maggie's younger sister. I think I talked to you in the other room. I just came to meet you."

"Okay…Hi, I'm Olivia and I'm from Indiana."

"_Indiana?! _Wow. How did you get all the way down here?"

I bet I had told this story 8,345,900 times today. "Well when I was thirteen my group was raided by a herd and I was separated from everyone. I waited a couple days close to camp to see if anyone was coming but no one did. I lost my family, my friends, and everyone close to me. I went on my way for about four years and finally I found you guys. Thank God." I was starting to notice that every time I told that story, Carl listened so closely. I looked at him and smiled.

"_Wow._ That is amazing. I lost my mom on the farm back where Carl's group found us. Carl had been shot and they camped right in the front yard. We joined them when our farm was run over and made our way back to the prison. Carl's mom died there," Carl looked at Beth, "and we were eventually overrun by an evil man who killed my father. Now we're here. And we're happy," Beth explained.

Carl mumbled, "I haven't been happy in…"

I grabbed his hand under the table and he smiled to himself.

"I am very glad to join you and I am so relieved I was welcomed here so easily! I was very afraid…I've been watching you go on for about a week now. In the trees around here," I mentioned.

"Well…that's…comforting…um, well I'm glad we hit it off. Friends?" Beth asked.

"Friends." I smiled. I loved this place.

* * *

I showed Olivia my hiding place. I've never shown anyone this place before, but she was like another part of me. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. Oh wow, I crack myself up. I sound so sappy in my head …geez.

But I really did love her…at least I think it was love. It had been a couple months. I just wanted her to know. I just wanted to talk with her for hours and kiss her and hug her and just lay with her. So I took her to my hiding place.

"Um, Olivia I took you here because…because…I wanted to tell you that I love you. And I just wanted you to know that. I really do…I think…I think this is what I feel."

"Well Carl I think that is what I feel too. And even though I hadn't been around people in forever, it's like I've known you my whole life. I mean you make me feel special and beautiful and worthy. Being with you is easy and comfortable and –" I cut her off with a kiss.

I kissed her. And I didn't stop. I kissed her for a million years and I held her close. It was silent and it was perfect. And it was love.


End file.
